


Una pareja inesperada

by chemisgirl



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemisgirl/pseuds/chemisgirl
Summary: Marco le cuenta a Allie sobre la Orden del Oso antes del ataque el profesor Moore.
Relationships: Allie Pennington/Marco Campbell
Kudos: 1





	Una pareja inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió escribir esta historia luego de que hace unos días me la encontré en la tv después de haberme olvidado de ella, espero que quien se la encuentre le parezca interesante porque no creo que esta es la primera historia con esta pareja.

Luego del accidente en la clase de química e ir a la enfermería por pedido del profesor, Allie se dirigió a la cafetería sola, Miles todavía tenía clases en ese periodo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Marco apareció detrás suyo de manera amenazante.

― Será mejor que te alejes de lo que no te compete ― le dijo Marco ― no querrás acabar quemada por otros.

― Y tú deberías dejarnos en paz, además, ¿por qué no quieres que le diga a Will la verdad? ― contestó Allie, Marco se acercó más a ella.

― No sabes en lo que te metes ― le dijo en un susurro.

Ella bufó, ― sé más de lo que crees ― Allie comenzó a alejarse, pero Marco creyó entenderla, por lo que fue corriendo hacia ella para volver a detenerla. Era obvio que ella lo sepa, ¿no? El tema de su ensayo era la orden del oso, y el libro que le había prestado al profesor era idéntico al que tenía su padre, debió leer la profecía.

Así que Marco se sacó la cadena de su padre que siempre llevaba y se la mostró a Allie, ella miró curiosa el escudo ― Mi padre fue miembro de la orden del oso, estoy tratando de protegerlo.

― ¿Protegerlo? ― preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del escudo, era la misma que estaba en la portada del libro de sus padres.

― A Will. Él y otros miembros están seguros de que él es Arturo. Y si la profecía es cierta, Arturo volverá en unas semanas, la noche en la que haya luna llena y una lluvia de meteoritos ― Allie lo tomó del brazo y juntos fueron a un lugar más privado.

― Sospechaba que Will será la reencarnación del rey Arturo, pero, si tu no eres Mordred, ¿quién lo es? ― Marco asintió y volvió a mirar su cadena.

― Es el profesor Moore, él no sabe que soy miembro de la orden, así que quise ganarme su confianza.

― ¿Cómo puede ser él? ― preguntó Allie confundida ― Mordred es el hermano, medio hermano, de Arturo.

― No se sabe con certeza, solo que Mordred es el que está destinado a destruirlo ― explicó Marco ― es más popular que se diga que Arturo es el padre de Mordred, pero es un hijo incestuoso con una de sus hermanas. Arturo nunca lo aceptó como como hijo legítimo.

― Bien, entonces las reencarnaciones de Arturo y Mordred no necesariamente son parientes ― Marco asintió.

― Sí, aún no sé cómo el profesor Moore planearía decirle a Will lo de Jen y Lance, pero no creo que deba enterarse hasta después de la noche que dice la profecía.

Allie suspiró con la cabeza mezclada. El profesor Moore es la reencarnación de Mordred. Will sí es la reencarnación del rey Arturo. Marco es miembro de la Orden del Oso.

― Creo que tu amigo Miles es Merlín, aunque no estoy seguro, aún no consigue su bastón.

― ¿Miles, Merlín?

― Sí, tiene visiones, ¿no? Sabe cosas que pasarán antes de que pasen. Así supo lo del accidente en la clase de química.

Allie asintió. ― ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

― No quería que se involucren en todo esto, el profesor Moore es peligroso. Protegeré a Will a toda costa, pero lamento lo que te hice a ti y a Miles ― Allie miró su rostro arrepentido y le dio un apretón en la mano que estaba cerca suyo.

― Gracias, Marco, pero ya estamos muy involucrados. Miles y yo podemos ayudarte, ven a mi casa hoy a la noche para ver más libros sobre el tema. Al menos Lance y Jen también quieren esperar a decirle a Will hasta después de que consiga la estatal.

Marco asintió y le pidió su teléfono para poder anotar su número, ella anotó también el suyo. Marco se levantó del lugar en el que se estaba sentando y le dio la mano para ayudarla a que se levante, él la estiro con demasiada fuerza y Allie terminó chocando con su torso, para lo perder el equilibrio, pronto colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Marco trató de sostenerla de su cintura.

― Vaya ― dijo Allie al tenerlo cerca, pero no trató de apartarse.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos largos segundos, hasta que Marco decidió avanzar y darle un beso, Allie quedó paralizada un momento, pero pronto ajustó sus manos en su cuello y le correspondió el beso. Marco se aferró más a su cintura y profundizó el beso.

Varios minutos después, ambos se separaron al oír la campana del fin del periodo e inicio del descanso para el almuerzo. Allie sonrió al separase, sin apartar sus brazos, Marco también, en lugar de aferrarse a su cintura, ahora solo tenía sus manos posadas en ella.

― Debemos irnos ― dijo Allie en un susurro, Marco volvió a acercarse para plantarle un beso rápido. Esta vez dejándola libre al separarse.

― No quiero hacerlo, pero sí, debemos ir a la cafetería ― Allie le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del lugar en el que se encontraban. ― No podemos estar juntos allí, pero luego de tu práctica te acompaño a tu casa.

Allie asintió y se separaron, pronto se encontró con Miles y le contó lo que le había dicho Marco. Miles no quiso creerle porque él había sido siempre un bravucón para él, pero luego de un poco de insistencia de parte de Allie, le creyó.

― Luego de mi práctica iremos a casa a leer un poco más sobre la Orden del Oso y del rey Arturo, solo ven y diremos que estamos investigando para nuestro trabajo.

― Claro, pero llevaré algunas cosas para terminar otras tareas. Tanto rey Arturo me convencerá de ser fanático como tus padres ― Allie rió y cambiaron de tema.

La clase del último periodo la compartía con Miles, así que fueron juntos, y esta vez, Marco se sentó junto a ellos también con la excusa de que no había más lugares disponibles. Como eran escritorios compartidos y nadie podía ver nada, Allie le tomó las manos y le dio una sonrisa, él le correspondió y le dio un suave apretón.

Al llegar la hora de su práctica, vio a Marco y Miles sentados en las gradas no muy lejos del uno con el otro. Miles parecía estar haciendo unos deberes en una posición algo extraña para poder escribir; Marco estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados tomando una siesta. Sonrió, ambos eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez, ambos eran similares al oírlos hablar, sabía que una vez que a Miles se le pase el rencor por su trato podrían llevarse bien.

Esta vez no había desviado la mirada hacia los jugadores de fútbol americano, sino que lo hacía hacia las graderías.

La práctica terminó un poco antes de las 5, se sentía cansada, pero era bueno poder estar en un club por primera vez. Fue a los vestidores, donde tomó una ducha rápida para cambiarse de ropa y se encontró con los chicos de nuevo en la cancha.

― Ahora que ya no estoy sudando, podemos ir a casa, ― Allie y Marco siguieron a Miles, que tenía un auto para llevarlos ― avisé a mamá y papá que iremos a casa, pediremos pizza para nosotros.

― Estupendo, ¿no estarán en tu casa? ― preguntó Miles.

― No, se quedarán en la universidad a terminar algunas cosas, pero me dejarán usar sus libros ― Miles asintió y abrió la puerta de su auto.

Allie subió al frente junto a Miles y Marco fue atrás junto a las mochilas de todos. Al ver que Will se acercaba a donde estaban, se agachó para que no lo vea. Will saludó de lejos a Allie y Miles y fue a su propio auto, pronto, el celular de Marco sonó.

― Oh, olvidé avisarle al padre de Will que no iré a casa ― dijo, antes de contestar y decirle eso mismo a Will, pero de manera ruda.

― Solo quiero que esto ya se termine y dejar de ser un idiota con Will ― Allie se dio la vuelta para darle un apretón de manos para confortarlo.

― Juntos lo ayudaremos, Mordred tendrá que derrotarnos primero ― Marco asintió.

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable escuchando la radio y llegaron a la casa de Allie luego de unos minutos. Allie los hizo pasar y ella pronto fue a la cocina donde encontró el dinero para pedir las pizzas.

― Vamos a la sala ― les dijo, ambos chicos la siguieron y se sentaron en los sillones, Allie fue seleccionando unos libros sobre las batallas de Arturo y el libro de la Orden del Oso.

― Miles y yo nos encontramos con una página oculta en el libro donde habla de la profecía ― le dijo Allie a Marco mostrándole el libro, el la tomó y la leyó con calma.

― Es la misma que tengo de mi padre ― dijo, confirmando la certeza del libro.

Se quedaron leyendo las batallas de Arturo contra Mordred para ver si es que encontraban algo importante, algo que siempre aparecía era que Mordred lo intentaría destruir emocionalmente para luego intentar matarlo, donde ambos perecían en la batalla. Eso los dejó algo desanimados, ¿significaba que ambos debían de morir?

Cuando ya eran las 7, decidieron pedir las pizzas y tener una pausa. Los tres tenían varias cosas escritas para tener los hechos claros, pero no mucho que los ayudase.

― Debemos asegurarnos de tener una espada de cualquier tipo para cuando Will lo necesite ― dijo Miles, ambos lo miraron para que siga hablando ― cualquier espada que Arturo empuñe se convierte en Excalibur, es importante que lo tenga, ¿cierto?

― Por supuesto, puede ser una espada de utilería para que nadie sospeche ― agregó Marco.

Los padres de Allie pronto la llamaron para decirle que en la universidad había surgido una emergencia, por lo que era probable que regresen bastante tarde, ella les aseguró que todo estaba bien y que no se preocuparan.

Decidieron dejar la investigación en pausa e hicieron un poco de sus verdaderos deberes porque Miles lo había solicitado. En realidad, él ya tenía los deberes de esa semana todos terminados, pero no estaba de más adelantar algo de los de las siguientes semanas.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Marco también ya solo tenía una tarea de esa semana por terminar, por lo que luego de finalizarlo, se quedó leyendo algunos libros más sobre Arturo.

Miles no había notado que algo había comenzado entre ellos dos en toda la noche, a pesar de las constantes miradas y toques.

Cuando ya llegó las 9 decidieron finalizar todo, Miles se ofreció a llevar a Marco a su casa, considerando que debían tomar el mismo camino. Mientras Miles subía sus cosas al auto, Marco la ayudó a volver a poner los libros en su lugar y cuando terminaron con ello, él la acorraló en uno de los estantes y la besó con la misma intensidad que la de la mañana.

Ella le correspondió con gusto, pero esta vez no duró por mucho tiempo, Marco fue el primero en separarse ― estuve esperando hacer eso toda la noche, Allie ― le dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

― Yo también ― susurró Allie, cuando escucharon que Miles volvía a entrar se separaron.

― Ya podemos irnos ― dijo Miles, Marco levantó su mochila y Allie los acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirse de ambos. Cuando los vio alejarse, volvió a entrar a su casa asegurándose se llavear la puerta.

Ya en su cuarto se permitió revivir sus recuerdos con Marco y sonreír como tonta. Lo que pensó que sentía por Will no era nada comparado con lo que Marco le hacía sentir y se durmió con el recuerdo de su último beso.

A la mañana siguiente Miles había pasado a buscarle para ir juntos a la secundaria. Allie estaba un poco nerviosa, tendrían historia europea a primera hora y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo ahora que sabía que él es Mordred.

Miles se veía más tranquilo y ella solo logró entrar a clase luego de un corto encuentro con Marco, por lo que en la clase de historia estuvo un poco mejor.

Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que suene la campana ― no se olviden que la próxima clase tendrán el examen final ― les recordó.

Por un momento al verlo, pudo ver una visión del él con una armadura y el cabello un poco más largo, y con una sonrisa burlona. Al segundo, esa imagen desapareció y salió apurada de la clase, Marco y Miles pronto la alcanzaron y entraron a una clase desocupada para que nadie los vea o escuche.

― Desde que llegué aquí tengo estos sueños o imágenes de caballeros, la primera vez que vi a Will me vi a mi misma y a él con una armadura y tomando agua de un cáliz ― dijo apurada, Miles la sujetó de los hombros.

― Respira Allie ― le pidió, ella asintió y realizó sus ejercicios de respiración, cuando se tranquilizó, Miles la soltó.

― ¿Te pasa a menudo? ― le preguntó Miles, ella asintió, Marco solo escuchaba.

― Bueno, no son como tus visiones, no me duele la cabeza, solo… entro en un trance por un segundo y en lugar de ver a nuestros compañeros veo a caballeros en armadura ― elaboró mejor.

― Debes de ser una pieza esencial en la historia, está claro que Miles debe ser Merlín ― dijo Marco luego de unos segundos de permanecer en silencio. ― ¿Qué viste esta vez que te asustaste tanto?

― Vi a Mordred ― Marco pronto la envolvió en un abrazo y le besó la coronilla. Miles no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio hasta que Allie se tranquilizó y Marco la dejó ir.

Ese día Allie no tenía práctica, por lo que salió a correr para despejar su cabeza. Se encontró con Marco en el parque y decidieron ir a un lugar menos frecuentado.

― ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? ― fue lo primero que le preguntó, ella asintió.

― Sí, solo fue un susto ― respondió no muy segura.

Marco se sentó en el suelo y Allie en su regazo, pronto se quedaron ensimismados en un beso que duró bastante hasta que al fin se separaron un poco.

― ¿Qué somos, Marco? ― le preguntó Allie con la respiración algo agitada, él le dio cortos besos.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ― le preguntó sin dejar de darle besos, ella le dijo que sí y luego recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que decidieron que debían regresar a sus casas. Marco la acompañó hasta la suya y Allie lo presentó a sus padres ya que estaban afuera. Su padre se fijó en la cadena que llevaba que se debió haber movido.

― ¿Qué es eso, Marco? ¿Es el escudo de la Orden del Oso? ― el hombre se ajustó los lentes, su madre pronto se fijó en el escudo ahora visible.

― Sí señor, mi padre fue miembro de la Orden.

― Entonces sabes quién es el rey Arturo y Mordred ― dijo su madre acercándose más al grupo.

― Mi hermanastro, Will. Pensamos que él es el rey Arturo ― ambos adultos miraron confundidos a Allie, creyendo que, si él es el hermanastro de Will, él sería Mordred ― y nuestro profesor de historia, el profesor Moore, es Mordred.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible? ― Marco solo negó sin saber cómo responder a eso.

― Un gusto conocerlos, señores Pennington, pero ya debo irme ― ambos adultos parecieron decepcionados, Allie quiso reír, solo querían sacarle información de la Orden para saber más de Arturo.

― ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? Después de todo, trajiste a Allie a casa ― ofreció la mamá de Allie, Marco miró a Allie y ella asintió, por lo que Marco aceptó la oferta y avisó a su madre de su cambio de planes.

― Oh, por cierto. Mamá, papá, Marco que es mi novio ― dijo tomando la mano de él. Sus padres sonrieron complacidos y pasaron a la casa.

La noche pasó rápidamente, con una cena sorprendentemente no llena de datos sobre el rey Arturo y llegó la hora de despedirse. Allie le dio un beso de despedida y él fue a su casa en el auto con su padre.

La siguiente semana llegó rápidamente, junto con el día del examen final con el profesor Moore, solo faltaban unos días para el partido final para que el equipo de Avalon vaya a la Estatal.

Cuando el examen inició, el profesor comenzó a recorrer los lugares, y pronto paró frente al lugar de Will ― Wagner, ¿qué es eso que está pegado en la suela de sus zapatos? ― él se movió para ver que había, tenía pegado una nota, el profesor lo tomó y pronto, su rostro pasivo pasó a uno enojado.

― ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto señor Wagner? No esperaba esto de usted…

Lance pronto se acercó más a Will ― Amigo, si haces esto no podrás jugar el siguiente partido ― le dijo, Will pronto miró al profesor.

― Profesor, por favor, no sé cómo llegó eso ahí ― comenzó a excusarse.

El profesor lo contempló unos segundos y suspiró, ― te daré el beneficio de la duda ― Will suspiró aliviado.

― Gracias profesor, esto no volverá a pasar ― el profesor le pidió silencio con la mano y siguió recorriendo la clase. El examen siguió sin ningún incidente, pero las burlas no tardaron en llegar.

Allie pronto fue junto a Marco ― ¿no fuiste tú cierto? ― le preguntó, él miró a Will un momento, que estaba teniendo dificultades en defenderse.

― No, no fui yo, pero no entiendo por qué el profesor Moore lo haría, ― dijo confundido.

― Creo que es para desanimarlo, ya sabes, antes de la gran bomba ― él suspiró y asintió.

Durante los siguientes días a Will le siguieron pasando cosas similares relacionadas a las clases: se le perdían algunas tareas, no llegaba a clases a tiempo, incidentes con el entrenador compañeros, pero también problemas personales como peleas y malentendidos con Lance, conversaciones que terminaban en discusiones con Jen, la presión de la beca y de llevar al equipo a la Estatal.

Will estaba ahogándose lentamente.

El día del juego llegó y hasta los padres de Allie estaban preocupados.

― Iremos a la escuela para ayudar a Will ― le dijeron antes de que ella salga para ir a clases.

Cuando se encontró con Miles y Marco notó que el último lucía bastante preocupado, le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo y Miles trató de animarlos un poco con palabras.

Miles había tomado la relación de ambos un poco extraño, pero finalmente lo aceptó. Además, que solo se había enterado por error y no con el resto de la escuela como es que ambos esperaban. Estaban en la casa de Allie haciendo algo de trabajos, él había ido por un poco de agua fría, y cuando regresó los encontró en medio de un beso.

Luego de unas horas para asimilar la nueva relación de sus nuevos amigos; sí, ya consideraba a Marco como su amigo; finalmente lo aceptó cuando Allie le aseguró que solo le gustaba Marco y Will ya no, ya que Miles estaba al tanto de los numerosos encuentros que ambos tenían cuando salían a correr los días que no tenían práctica.

Cuando el día fue avanzando e iban de clase en clase, a Allie se le fue un poco el nerviosismo, más porque no tenía tiempo de pensar sobre lo que pasaría a la noche que porque en verdad no estaba ansiosa.

Era un alivio que no tendrían clases de historia europea ese día.

A la tarde se suspendieron las prácticas de todos para preparar la cancha, pero de igual manera, Allie junto a Marco se quedaron cerca. Miles fue a su casa, pero vendría a tiempo para el juego.

― Espero que todo salga bien ― dijo Allie, Marco la acercó a él para reconfortarla y se quedaron así hasta que todos comenzaron a llegar para ir a las graderías.

Marco fue para recorrer el lugar a ver si encontraba al profesor, y Allie se quedó en los estacionamientos para ver la llegada de Will y esperar a Miles.

No mucho después Will llegó en su auto, Allie se levantó de su lugar para llamarlo antes de que vaya a los vestidores, pero pronto Will puso su vista en otro auto: ahí estaban Jen y Lance, besándose. La pareja pronto se dio cuenta de que Will los había visto y se quedaron congelados, Will, dolido y confuso, fue de nuevo junto a su auto y condujo a las afueras.

Allie lo trató de detener, pero él no le hizo caso y siguió su camino, pero ella igualmente fue a seguirlo. Fue hasta el lugar en donde siempre se encontraban mientras corrían.

― Will, hay- hay algo que debo decirte ― le dijo lentamente.

― Ya lo sé.

― ¿Lo sabes? ― preguntó confundida.

― Sí, sé lo de Lance y Jen-

― No, no es eso. Bueno, sí lo es, está relacionado a lo que te diré ― trató de explicarle, pero se enredaba con las palabras, ― no es coincidencia que esto haya pasado, Jen y Lance, son como Lancelot y Ginebra, de la época del rey Arturo, y tú Will, tú eres el rey Arturo. Eso le dolió a Arturo y se sintió traicionado, pero de igual manera, pudo vencer porque logró superar todo…

― Gracias, Allie, lo entiendo. Soy como el rey Arturo, no debo rendirme e ir a la cancha a ganar el juego ― dijo un poco más animado ― ya debo irme si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Pronto, Miles llegó y tocó la bocina ― ¡Allie! ― la llamó.

― Bien, puedes volver con Miles al juego ― ella asintió y Will fue corriendo tras su auto y a gran velocidad fue en camino a Avalon.

Allie suspiró y fue junto a Miles ― ¿Lograste convencerlo? ― le preguntó el comenzando a ir en marcha a Avalon.

― Me malinterpretó, pensó que me refería a que pensaba que él era como el rey Arturo ― dijo derrotada.

― Bien, cuando llegue el momento entenderá el mensaje ― Miles aceleró para alcanzar a Will, pero ya lo habían perdido de vista.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al campo, la primera mitad del juego estaba por terminar, con el equipo contrario liderando el marcador. Will estaba convenciendo al entrenador a dejarlo entrar a jugar y lo logró.

Junto a su equipo, logró anotar un touchdown, acercándose más al marcador del otro equipo. Al terminar la primera mitad, todos fueron a los vestidores y Will logró animar al equipo.

La segunda mitad estaba por comenzar, y Miles y Allie estaban en las graderías, no sabían donde estaba Marco. Pronto, Will la encontró y le agradeció por la pequeña charla que tuvieron ― Oh, olvidé mi casco, iré por ella ― se dijo Will a sí mismo.

El juego estaba por iniciar de nuevo y Will no regresaba, por lo que Lance pronto fue junto a ella ― Allie, ¿dónde está Will?

― Dijo que iría por su casco ― Lance estaba a punto de romper algo ― iré a buscarlo ― él asintió y fue de nuevo hacia el campo.

― Asegúrate que llegue a tiempo para el último tiempo ― Allie se levantó y fue rápidamente a buscarlo en los vestidores junto a Miles, pero él no estaba en ningún lado.

― Mordred no puedo tenerlo solo ― dijo Allie preocupada ― Miles, debes intentarlo, intenta ver dónde está Will.

Miles se veía preocupado también, pero no quería tener una visión en esos momentos ― duele mucho, Allie ― suspiró derrotado.

― Lo sé ― le dijo, pidiéndole disculpas con su mirada.

Miles asintió y respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y pensó en Will. El dolor tan característico de sus visiones llegó y tuvo que arrodillarse porque no podía sostenerse más, sintió a Allie tocando sus hombros y lo vio. Will estaba en la zona del teatro.

― Está en el teatro ― le dijo aún adolorido. Allie asintió y lo ayudó a levantarse para irse hacia allá. El tercer cuarto del juego ya estaba por finalizar, debían encontrarlo rápido.

Llegaron al teatro y encontraron a Marco tirado en el suelo, con algunas heridas, Allie pronto fue junto a él ― ¿Mordred? ― fue lo único que pudo articular.

― Sí, están adentro, rápido ― dijo Marco tratando de pararse.

― Will, ¿te han atacado también? ― le preguntó Allie a verlo parado.

― No, Marco logró detener a quién sea que nos atacó ― dijo agitado, Allie asintió y comenzó a ver alrededor, no veía al profesor Moore.

― Mira, lo que te dije no era una metáfora, eres la reencarnación del rey Arturo y Mordred acaba de atacarlos ― Will lo miró preocupado, pero al ver a Marco asentir, supo que era de verdad.

― Mi padre fue miembro de la Orden del Oso, es un grupo que cree en que el rey Arturo reencarnará un día, junto a Mordred que intentará traer caos y oscuridad ― explicó Marco mostrándole su cadena ― le juré a mi padre protegerte, Will.

― Salgamos de aquí ― Allie lo empujó hacia la salida, Miles detrás suyo, pero al instante, las luces del escenario se encendieron y escucharon una risa.

― No, no saldrán de aquí hasta que destruya a Will ― dijo el profesor Moore ― o mejor dicho, a Arturo ― subió al escenario y usó su bastón para tirar a Marco y a Allie a un lado.

Pronto Allie volvió a levantarse y tomó una de las espadas que estaba en la caja de utilería, mientras, el profesor Moore tomó su verdadera forma e intentó usar sus poderes contra Will ― ¡No! ― gritó ella y logró ponerse delante de Will, con la espada en mano, Mordred rió, pero al segundo, la espada de plástico se transformó en una espada de verdad.

― No puede ser ― dijo Mordred.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― dijo Allie asustada. Marco fue pronto a su lado a ayudarla a levantarse.

― Cualquier espada que Arturo empuñe, se convierte en Excalibur ― dijo Miles.

El teatro pronto se convirtió en una playa, todos estaban en ropas adecuadas a la época medieval, Allie, Marco, Will y Mordred y los demás del ejército con armadura, caballos por todos lados, Miles estaba con el traje de Merlín.

― Nunca creí que tú serías el rey Arturo, la dama del lago tal vez, pero ¿Arturo? ― dijo con burla, pronto estaban en posición de ataque, ella con Excalibur y él con su bastón.

El bastón. Merlín debería tener un bastón. Debía de ser el bastón de Merlín.

― ¿Sí? Aun así, aquí estoy ― dijo, y comenzó a atacarlo. Alrededor, otros caballeros de la mesa redonda estaban peleando con los secuaces de Mordred. Reconoció claro, a Marco y Will, pero también vio a Lance, y otros miembros del equipo de fútbol.

― ¡Miles! ― le llamó la atención cuando al fin lo encontró ― ¡el bastón es tuyo! ― Miles debió de hacer algo, porque el bastón pronto abandonó las manos de Mordred y voló hasta Miles.

Continuaron batallando hasta que la ilusión en la que estaban se terminó, a lo lejos escucharon la voz de un guardia de seguridad.

― ¡No deberían de estar aquí! ― dijo, terminando de acercarse, Allie, al ver que Excalibur seguía en sus manos, la soltó para que vuelva a ser de plástico.

El profesor Moore fue junto al guardia ― Pronto, arréstela, intentó atacar a un profesor con un arma ― le dijo, el guardia la vio y ella se encogió de hombros.

― Disculpe profesor, ¿con qué dice que lo intentó atacar esta estudiante? ― preguntó escéptico.

― Con Excalibur ― buscó la espada con la vista, y vio la espada de plástico en el suelo.

― Dice que lo atacó con una espada de plástico-

― Ahora es de plástico, pero era Excalibur, se transformó porque ella es la reencarnación del rey Arturo, pero yo debo destruirla ― el guardia negó con la cabeza, no creyendo ninguna palabra, no ayudaba que los chicos estaban riéndose.

― No lo creo, profesor, vamos ― le dijo deteniéndole. Luego fijó la mirada en Will ― Wagner, ¿no deberías estar en el campo? ― a Will casi se le caen los ojos y asiente.

― Sí, estoy en camino ― el guardia asintió.

― Nosotros también deberíamos ir yéndonos, estábamos buscando una espada de utilería para la mascota del equipo ― dijo Allie como excusa, el guardia asintió y se llevó al profesor Moore, que seguía diciendo que era su destino destruir al rey Arturo, empeorando su situación.

Will se acercó a Allie ― Debo ir al juego, pero luego debemos hablar ― le dijo apresurado y fue corriendo.

― Entonces ― comenzó Marco ― ¿ahora debería decirte Sumajestad? ― ella rió y se acercó más a él.

― No me molesta como suena ― él bufó con burla y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo, ella lo sujetó con igual intensidad.

― Vamos a ver cómo termina el juego ― dijo luego de unos minutos, Miles, que hasta esos momentos no había dado señales que también se encontraba en el escenario, carraspeó.

― Mejor salimos de aquí antes de que nos metamos en problemas ― ella asintió y volvió a tomar la espada de plástico, asombrados, vieron que volvió a transformarse en Excalibur.

― Será mejor que lo lleve yo ― dijo Marco y se la sacó, volviendo a ser solo un juguete.

Miles fue detrás de ellos, sosteniendo su bastón mágico. Luego la convirtió en un pequeño bolígrafo, pero siguió sosteniéndola en sus manos en lugar de ponerla en sus bolsillos. Llegaron al campo a tiempo para ver la última jugada. Con un touchdown podrían anotar los puntos suficientes para ganar el juego. Y Lance y Will lograron hacer la táctica, anotando al último segundo. Todo el estadio explotó en gritos de felicidad. Marco entonces alzó el rostro de Allie y le dio un beso suave.

Miles fue junto a su chica misteriosa y se dieron un abrazo extraño luego de darse unos cumplidos. Allie rió al verlo y volteó a ver a Marco, se fijó que tenía el escudo a la vista, por lo que se lo metió debajo de la remera, él levantó las cejas con una sonrisa burlona, ella le dio un suave golpe en el pecho y le tomó la mano, vieron que en la cancha todos los caballeros estaban saltando de felicidad, dando gritos de alegría y dándose abrazos entre todos.

En una esquina se podía ver a Lance y Jen felices, pero nadie les prestó atención al estar festejando.

Will se acercó a Allie al verla en el campo, pero pronto vio a Marco a su lado, muy juntos. Les dio una mirada confusa, Allie se acercó a él sin dejar la mano de su novio.

― ¡Lo lograste, Will! ¡Están en la estatal! ― él sonrió y murmuró un gracias.

― ¿Están juntos? ― preguntó luego de unos segundos, Allie bajó la mirada, viendo sus manos entrelazadas, y asintió.

― Sí, desde hace unas semanas, pero no queríamos hacerlo saber hasta asegurarnos de detener a Mordred por un tiempo ― se explayó más.

Marco le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó cerca de su oído ― dejaré que hables con Will, te espero junto con el idiota ― le dijo haciendo un ademán hacia Miles, ella le dio un golpe por lo que dijo, pero rió.

― Bien ― él asintió y se fue junto a Miles que ya no estaba con la chica, pero seguía con una sonrisa tonta, viendo a su “bolígrafo”.

― ¿Will? ― lo llamó cuando parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, él la miró y le dio una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca. ― ¿De qué querías hablar antes? ― lo animó a hablar.

― Creí que yo también te gustaba, a decir verdad, pero estás con Marco ― se rascó la mueca algo incómodo y lanzó una risa nerviosa.

― Lo siento, Will ― le dijo sincera, ― Marco y yo… todo comenzó por la Orden del Oso, para protegerte, ― lo miró triste ― comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos para buscar una manera de detener a Mordred y no salgas herido y ahora resulta que te lastimamos ― ella tragó duro.

― Pensaban que yo era Arturo ― completó Will, ella asintió. ― ¿Qué pasará con el profesor Moore?

― No lo sé, intentará atacarme de nuevo ― se encogió de hombros.

― Entonces… ¿amigos? ― preguntó Will algo incómodo. Ella asintió. ― Será algo difícil para mí al principio, pero me acostumbraré.

― Lo siento Will ― le volvió a decir apenada, él negó.

― No lo sientas, no es tu culpa ― ella le dio una caricia en el brazo y le dio una sonrisa apenada, antes de voltear e ir de nuevo con Marco. Will fue con el resto del equipo a festejar que ganaron el juego.

Marco la rodeó y la abrazó por detrás ― ¿y bien? ― preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

― Will estará bien ― le aseguró, él suspiró.

― Ya veré qué me espera en casa ― ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó en esa posición, solo mirándolo, él le sonrió ― ¿qué?

Ella negó, ― nada ― dijo y posó su rostro en su pecho.

― Bien, creo que voy a vomitar ― se burló Miles, ninguno le hizo caso, por lo que Miles se volteó ― el campo no es mi lugar natural, ya que terminó nuestra misión, iré a casa ― les dijo y fue a la salida.

Allie fue con Marco a donde que él la guiara, él la protegería siempre, lo sabía. Se habían salvado de Mordred esa noche, pero ya podía usar sus poderes sin restricciones, pero sabía que siempre contaría con la ayuda de sus amigos, aún tenían tiempo antes de preocuparse de nuevo por la oscuridad.

Allie estaba contenta, jamás creyó que encontraría felicidad por un trabajo sobre el rey Arturo.


End file.
